xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Harpie Lady
This card is known as "Cyber Harpie" in the anime. Battle City * In episode 80, Mai Valentine uses this card during her Duel against Jean-Claude Magnum. After she Normal Summons this card, Mai uses this card to attack Jean-Claude's "Ninja Master Shogun", but Magnum activates "Ninja Smoke Ball" to end Mai's Battle Phase. On Mai's next turn, she activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform this card into "Harpie Lady Sisters". * In episode 91, Mai uses this card during her Duel against Yami Marik. She Special Summons this card via "Dramatic Rescue". After Mai activates "Graceful Charity", Mai activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform this card into "Harpie Lady Sisters". Virtual World In episode 111, Joey Wheeler uses this card during his Tag Duel with Yami Yugi against the Big Five. He Normal Summons this card in Attack Position. After Joey activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all of Crump's Spell and Trap Cards, Joey uses this card to attack and destroy "The Legendary Fisherman". In the next episode, Johnson activates "Judge Man's" Deck Master Ability to destroy this card, "Alligator's Sword", "Kuriboh", and "Mystical Elf". Yugi and Joey then both take 1000 effect damage as two of their monsters were destroyed. * In the first above-mentioned episode, Joey sees this card while he and Yami Yugi were building their Virtual World Decks for their Tag Duel against The Big Five. Joey then notes he will save Mai (after remembering Yami Marik banishing her soul) and selects this card as a homage. This is the only known card that Joey selected to be placed into his Deck. Waking the Dragons * In episode 148, this card is seen in Rex Raptor's fantasy when he thinks the reason why Maximillion Pegasus invited Yugi Muto and his friends was because he wanted to give them rare cards just for them. * In episode 152, this card appears in a flashback that Mai Valentine has which relates to her many victories but feeling no joy from it. Mai uses this card during her Duel against an unknown opponent. When the opponent's "Tri-Horned Dragon" attacks this card, Mai activates "Mirror Wall" to halve the ATK of "Tri-Horned Dragon". The man then activates "Rush Recklessly" to raise the ATK of "Tri-Horned Dragon" by 700, but Mai activates "Fairy's Hand Mirror" to change the target of "Rush Recklessly" to this card, increasing its ATK by 700. This card then destroys "Tri-Horned Dragon", winning Mai the duel. * In episode 172, Mai uses this card during her Duel against Joey. She summons this card on the first turn. On Mai's next turn, she summons another copy. Mai then equips one copy with "Aero Nail", increasing its ATK and DEF by 300. The copy equipped with "Aero Nail" then attacks and destroys Joey's "Blue Flame Swordsman", but the effect of "Blue Flame Swordsman" then activates, allowing Joey to Special Summon "Flame Swordsman". Joey then Tributes "Flame Swordsman" to summon "Cyber-Tech Alligator". "Cyber-Tech Alligator" then attacks and destroys the copy equipped with "Aero Nail", but the effect of "Aero Nail" then activates, allowing Mai to equip "Aero Nail" onto her first copy. After Mai activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", both copies gained 500 ATK. Mai then summons another copy of this card which gains 500 ATK due to "The Seal of Orichalcos". The copy equipped with "Aero Nail" then attacks and destroys Joey's "Cyber-Tech Alligator". The other copy then attacks directly, but Joey activates "Scapegoat" to summon four Sheep Tokens, and Mai activates "Nighmare Tri-Mirror" to Special Summon four tokens with the same stats as this card. This card then destroys a Sheep Token. In the next episode, one copy attacks Joey's "Swordsman of Landstar" but Joey activates "Double Magical Arm Bind" to take control of two of Mai's tokens by tributing two of his Sheep Tokens. Joey then activates "Vow of Tribe" to prevent Mai from attacking since monsters with the same name exist on both sides of the field. Joey then tributes the two tokens and "Swordsman of Landstar" to summon "Gilford the Lightning". The latter's effect then activates, destroying all monsters that Mai controls. Later Mai activates "Monster Reborn" to revive this card. She then activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform this card into the "Harpie Lady Sisters". * In episode 184, Mai leaves this card behind as a keepsake for Valon. Valon finds this card after he sits up in his bed. While holding this card and looking out through the sunset on his balcony, Valon notes in his mind that he will never forget Mai. ** This card also appears in a flashback Mai has when she remembers Joey telling her he learned a lot from Dueling Valon and that he is Dueling her in order to convey his will to her. Category:Duel Spirit Category:Flight Category:Divas Category:Red Hair Category:Army of Darkness Category:Armor Users Category:Whip Users Category:Wings Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Female Category:Atems Rogues Gallery